The son of Death
by Devilboy101
Summary: Dante Dragomir was born 500 years ago, the night after Vladimir Tepes Aka Alucard died, and became king of the Vampire, but the bad news is he wasn't the first monster.
1. Chapter 1: The son of Death!

**Well this is just a prototype of the story that I'm going to make, hopefully that you guys like it. Also I would like you (the readers) to review the story, I don't care if your part of fan fiction, or your just a guess, just tell me your option of the story, and to Note, that you have a choice in this story, but if you read the first part of the idea that you can pick the name, well I change my mind, you only get to pick what he should do next, and to help the author A.K.A me with the story, to follow the actual story, but I might make a few changes of what should of happened.**  
**Thank you, and now enjoy.**

* * *

(): different language

"": English

**Prologue: Deaths's son**

_1476 December 19th, The year of are Lord_

**Romania:**

It was the dead at night were we see a very attractive woman walking through a shadowy street, with what appeared to be a fat drunken slob, he was groping her right breast, very roughly, but the woman didn't care so long as they reach their destination. When they turned to a ally, was when the drunken man ask her in a drunken slur. (_Hph_...whore..._Hph_...where are we going?) Said the drunk.

The woman, though for only a split second before she spoke.(were going through a sort cute to my home, to star are special business, sir.) Said the woman with respect, and confidence.

The man smiled drunkenly. (_Hph_...then lead on wench..._Hph_.)

They continued for another five minutes when they reach, what appeared to be a abandoned house. The house itself, on the outside had mold. (_Hph_...So..._Hph_...This is were you live...It will do.) The man then forcefully kissed the woman on the mouth, while he pushed her into the house. When the door closed was when he ripped her clothing off. He then proceeded to put her down on the floor still kissing he was, he never notice her right hand going for a handle. as fast a lighting the woman slit the mans throat.

Blood gushed everywhere, some of it landed on the walls, some of it was spit out onto the sealing, but all of it was around the man. The drunk died minutes later, this was when the woman poke her index, and middle finger into the dead-man's blood, and draws a pentagram around the body. After it was complete, she then started to write symbols around the entire pentagram, of unknown origins. When the woman was done, she placed lite candles on each point of the pentagram, she then began to chant.

The woman chanted for hours, until she suddenly stopped. The room grew cold, and the darkness began to grow. That was when a shadowy person step into the middle of the pentagram, surrounded by the dwindling light of the candles. When the woman eye adjusted to the dark, was when she saw clearly, that the one in front of her was male, at least that is what she thought, he was a he, she couldn't tell because he was wearing very dark robs, that hid his face in what appeared to be, a abyss full of darkness. When that thought crossed her mind, was when the man started to speak._'Who dares summoned me.' _Said the man in a cold, and emotionless voice.

It took the woman a moment, before she found her voice. (It...it is I, Oana who have summoned you.) The being only stared at her, and she new he was staring at her, she just feels it.

_'Why have you summoned...the reaper of the dead, the Grim of all life. Why have you summoned Death!.' _That was when the woman got on her nee's, and started to gravel.

(Please.) Death, at this point thought the woman was going to ask him to return a pass lover, or start another plague, but what he didn't know was that she wanted something different. (Please, give a me a son.) Asked the one named Oana.

Death, at this point was, for lack of a better word, he was surprised._ 'What was that?'_

Oana then repeated the words she said. (I want you to give me a son.)

Death didn't speak for a few moments, then he took a breath of air, and answered._ 'Are you sure about this.' _asked Death. Oana, only nodded. _'Then brake the seal.' _She did, and when she did Death took her into his arms, and carried her into the shadows.

**Morning:**

Oana, awoke feeling very sore, from what she think was a dream. She began to think last night events were not real, she thought this when she heard crying. Crying that came to her right, what she saw made tears of joy come from her eyes. In front of her laid a healthy baby boy. But something caught, was a note, and on the note had her name. She picked up the note, unfold it and started to read.

**Dear, Oana**

**I am sorry that I had to leave you last night, but my work wasn't finished, and I regrettably have to say this, I can not ever see are son, that me and you so passionately created. But I will no son of mine without anything, So I give him Reaper, my weapon. It will be in a black box under the bed. Don't worry, I didn't forgotten about you. I left you something that will last you, him, and any other sons, and daughter, for the rest of your lives. Also I have taken the liberty to name are son, and forever shall it be his name " Dante Dragomir". The son of Death. And don't worry about about him learning to fight with my weapon, he'll go with like water is to salt, they can work together.  
**

**P.s. You might want to move to Rome.**

**With Deaths cold love**

**G.R**

Oana, reread the note again, and after the seventh time, she went to her bed, and reached under it. When she felt a handle, she grab it, and pulled it out from under the bed, and surprisingly it was as light as a feather. She set it on her bed, and opened the box, what she saw terrified her, but at the same time made her safe, what she saw was the weapon that Death told her about, it was a seven foot scythe. The handle was the color of pitch black, with a few symbols, colored in a dark crimson red, it blended well with the handle. The blade was as long as a foot, curved slightly to give it more cutting power, it was was the same as the scythe handle, the only difference to the handle, and the blade, well the blade was pure black, the blade's width was about ten inches. The scythe was different from any other scythe, that Oana ever saw, it wasn't the color, but the blade itself, instead of a full smooth blade, it was half serrated, which was at the beginning, were the blade meet the handle, but when it was half way into the blade, it was smooth, like any other.

Other difference's of the scythe, is that it had, to what appeared to be a skull with horns.**(Just imagine Ichigo's ****Vasto Lord form, but in a skull form.) **The last difference on the scythe, was that it had chain connecting the scythe, to what appeared to be a smaller one, but instead of one blade it had two, just like a bird, but the smaller scythe, were completely serrated.

The weapon, all in all to Oana was both beautiful and terrifying. So Oana, set the scythe back into the box, but before she completely did, she felt something hard, and smooth. She grabbed it with her other hand, it was a bag, full of something, that she didn't know. When she put the scythe back completely, did she finally opened the bag, and to what fallen out was, to be a smooth, crimson red Diamond, it was beautiful, that was when she remember her other little beauty, she put the diamond back into the bag, and set it down on the bed. She went over where the boy was, and started to breast feed him.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:FIVE HUNDRED YEARS LATER:**

_1976 December 19th, The year of are Lord_

**England:**

It was around 9:30 Pm, when we see a house on Root 17, and if a person were to look closely, thew would see tiny holes, and if said person were to look through a window, they would have seen horrible, and gruesome sight. Their were around three bodies, a man, a woman, and...and a child, holding on to a blown apart teddy bear. An if one were looking through the window, they would of have been shot to death at that same moment.

We now see two teens, one male, the other female. The male was around eighteen years old, while the female was seventeen. They were kissing passionately, through the blood that was on their lips. That was when the seventeen year old spoke. "Oh Leaf, my love let be together forever."

The one named Leaf smiled, then he started to laugh manically. After a few moments he stopped, and with a serious voice. "Jessica I'll love you for all eternity, as long as I live." He then had an idea. "Love why don't we have are first time here."

"H..here, but what about." She then turns her head tords the bodies. "What about them, want they be watching." Asked Jessica.

Leaf then smiled evilly. "Let them watch love, their dead anyway." Jessica then nods her head, and was about to unzip hip pants, when suddenly the door to the house slammed open, to reveal a man wearing a pitch black trench coat, which was opened to reveal a black muscle shirt, and his face was hidden by a sued in hood, which covered his face in darkness. He was around 6'4 in height, and he was perfectly buff. The man only look at them for only a split second, before his gaze fell upon the bodies. Leaf himself was surprised that the man showed up, that was when his smile returned. "Love I think we miss some of are dinner." Leaf ment what he said, but he wanted to smell fear in the man first.

But the man just ignored him and kept on staring at the bodies, but mostly at the child. But Leaf took the silence as fear instead. "Hopefully you like my hand work, pretty soon you be the finish product." He then notice him looking at the child, and he smiled. "Like what you see, the kid was easy, and I enjoyed drinking its blood slowly." That was when the man turned his head towards Leaf, anger coming off him like steam. "Oh look I struck a nerve" The room suddenly turned colder, and the shadow were growing.

Then suddenly a single tear, dropped from the shadow of the hood, and then the man spoke in a cold voice, that hinted some sadness. "You killed the wrong family." That was when Leaf shit himself. "Now die!" And room grew pitch black, and the sounds of agony could be herd in its depths.

**1 Hour later:**

This was the time that took Hellsing to find the rouge vampires, but when Seras Victoria, and Hellsing's secret weapon Alucard went into the house, a horrific sight was bestowed upon them. The targets were alive, impaled from the bottom up, through the digestive regions, and through the mouth, and at the same time missing the heart. The over large stakes, were made of pure silver. When Alucard saw the display, he laugh like a insane madman, that was when Seras decided to put the two vampires out of their misery. When the deed was done, everyone packed up and headed home.

...To be continued...

**Well thanks for reading, I'll have Chapter 2 ready in a few day, maybe anyway well hopefully that you enjoy the story, and Tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dante meets Anderson

**Devilboy101: Hello eveyone and welcome to chapter two of my story. Your probably wondering how I am talking to you, well you see I was somewhat shot in the head by a certain gun wielding maniac Vampire in red. **

**_Alucard:_ Boy are you still angry that I shot you, I thought you forgiven me. _Said Alucard walking in from the shadows._**

**DB101: ALUCARD, what have I told you about calling me boy.**

**Alucard: **_Smiling crazy like. _**You told me that "if" I called you boy one more time you'll do something evil to me, but seriously what is more evil then me.**

**DB101: **_Pulls out a DVD case, smiling evilly with a crazed look in his eyes._

**Alucard: Whats that? **_Asked a still smiling._

**DB101: Oh, its a movie, a vampire movie.**

**Alucard: Oh really, what kind.**

**DB101: The "glowing" kind.**

**Alucard: **_His crazy smile, turns into a look of absolute horror._** You wouldn't dare.**

**DB10: **_Suddenly a TV and DVD player, pops into existence._** Oh...I dare.**

**Alucard: How did the hell did you do that?**

**DB101: "Fuck you" That's how.**

**ALucard: **_Running for his life, and yelling out._** YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME UNLIFE!**

**DB101: 'Sigh's' They always run away. **_Snaps his finger, and suddenly hundreds chains burst from the TV __screen towards the direction of Alucard._ **But it makes the chase all the much sweeter.**_After a few moments they all drags a screaming Alucard, into the TV._ Well that's taken care of. _Then put's in the movie, and sits on a couch. After awhile Seras Victoria walks into the scenery._

**Seras: Hello DB how are you...Have you seen Master?**

**DB101: I'm good beautiful, and yes I have seen your master.**

**Seras: Really were.**

**DB101: He's in the movie that I'm watching.**

**Seras: Really, which one.**

**DB101: Twilight.**

**Seras: **_Quickly sits by DB101._

**DB101: Hay Seras want to do the ****disclaimer.**

**Seras: Sure.**

**DISCLAIMER: DevilBoy101 dosn't own Hellsing, just the OC, and if he did you would have given me smaller knockers.****  
**

**DB101: **_Under his voice._** Actually I might made them a little bit pronounced, and bigger, and to add too the story, I would of have made it more gory.**

**Seras: **_Seras hears this, and gets a mischievous smile. _**"Oh, Devilboy...get aload of these!" **_Said Arthur turns around, to see Seras mounds._

**DB101: Their bigger then I imagined. **_Suddenly Devilboy101 has a massive nose bleed, sending him into orbit._

**Seras: **_Closes her uniform. _**Well thats enough for shits and giggles. On with the story.**

**TIME FOR THE STORY**

* * *

**CHAPTER Two**

**Three days later**

**Northern Ireland: Badrick**

**Unknown Hospital, Room 66:**

It was around one in the morning, were we see a sleeping patient, who look to be in his mid hundreds. The patients was surrounded by two kinds of machines. One monitoring his heart rate, which was going _Beep...Beep...Beep_,and the other was barley keeping him alive. And in front of his bed was a paper pad, which had the patients Info. It read:

Name: Romulus M. Dragomir.

Date of birth: 1866

Age:110

Diagnose: Lung Cancer.

This is what the paper pad, said about the named Romulus. That was when a person step out of the shadows, and took a seat next to the old man. The man was covered with a pitch black trench coat, and the mans face was covered in the shadows of the room. This was when Romulus woke up, to see the the one in his room, and Romulus smiled. "Hello, Uncle Dante." Said Romulus in a tired, and strained tone. That was when the shadows parted to reveal a man in his early twenty's. He was quite handsome, his face look like it was carved by god himself, and the most extraordinary of it all, were his eyes. They were dark green, nearly the color of seaweed. Dante't eyes, if you look closely enough held many thing, things like this man should not have seen, his eyes hold pain and regret, but mostly it hold sadness.

The man in the shadow then put his hand on Romulus's. "Good morning ...nephew, it has been awhile ...since we last saw each other, hasn't it." said Dante in a sad voice.

This caught the attention of Romulus. "Uncle, what is the matter...how is my son and his family?" Asked the old man in a quiet tone.

Dante didn't spoke for a few moments. "Tommy, Mary, and little Jack...their dead." Said Dante, who put his right hand to his face, and was sobbing quietly.

Romulus was surprised, and his surprise turned to sadness. And so his tears started to fall. He cried for a moment to is now dead son, and to his family. That was when Romulus wiped his tears, and asked Tommy. "What happened to them?" Romulus barley overcame his urged to cry again.

After Romulus said that, Dante had the look of anger across his face. "Vampire's, god damn vampire's. Their were two of them, but I made them suffer." This brought a sad smile to Romulus. "Romulus are you ok?"

"I'm fine uncle...At lease you got the bastards...but at what ...cost, _hmm _I lost my only child, and ...you are losing the last of your sister's line of family, and the only thing ...we could get out of it was petty ...vengeance. Now were both alone, and soon ...you'll be the only one left." Dante only look at Romulus sadly, that was when they both herd gun shots over head.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!__ BANG!_**

Both Romulus and Dante turned to the floor above them to where the shots were coming from. Dante turned to his nephew, and told him in a concerned voice. "I'll be back." He walked towards door.

**Outside the door:**

When Dante step out of the room he was walked into a nineteen year old girl, who was pierced by eight bayonets,which missed her heart by inches, and she was holding the head, of a ravened haired man in his early thirty's. The lady herself was wearing a tight yellow uniform, with a short skirt. She was around 5'10 in height, and had a well endowed assets. She had blond hair, white stocking, and brown combat boots. Their was only one thing Dante could say. "What the hell happened to you miss?"

The girl only stared at him, before she felt pain from the bayonets."Ow." She then shook he head. Then her attention drew back to Dante, and was surprised. "A survivor...sir you need to get out of here...now!" She said while pulling one of the bayonets out.

_'That's got to hurt.'_ Thought Dante as the girl in front of him pulled out another bayonet.

That was when they herd clapping coming from behind them. When they turned they saw a 6'5 man with blond hair, and glasses that reflect the glow of the moon, and he was wearing priest clothing.**(AN: If you don't know who this is I'm going to bitch slap you, and to the women, and children who read that "Pardon my French, and just in case to one who are French, sorry.)** "Ah, good I finally found you, wee lass, now time for you to..." That was when he spotted Dante. "Oh look you found a survivor, now step away from the human, and die!" That was when he pulled out two bayonets, that look the same as the ones from the girl. He then puts them in a cross formation, and walks towards the two. "And now its time for you to die vampire!" He then charged at the two, aiming for the woman.

Dante step in front of the crazed priest, and socked him across the jaw sending him back a few feet, and on his ass. Then Dante boldly told the man. " I will not allow you to harm the girl, leave or die, your choice priest."

The priest got up, and had the look of pure unadulterated anger on his features. "You dare stand in the way of god's true children boy! Die you Protestant bastard!" Shouted the priest, who then threw a bayonet at Dante piercing his skull, and with enough force sending him into the shadows.

**Seras POV:**

Seras Victorya age 21, was a beautiful, with curves in the right places. **( _Wink..Wink)_**Through out her life Seras has seen many things, horrible things. At age seven she saw the death of her parents, and the rape of her dying mother. On the same day she was shot in the chest just inches away from her heart. Threw the years after the death of her parents, she was picked on by the kids in orphanages through out England, then one day the kids in one of the orphanages she was staying went to far, they killed a puppy that she was nursing back to health, it was only a month old. That was when she snapped, she nearly beaten to death, the kid that killed her one true friend. Sadly the boy lived, he would never be able to see through his right eye, he would never be able to use his right hand ever again, because Seras broke it with a sledge hammer, she then use the same sledge hammer to brake the boys legs, making him a cripple. This was when the Nuns stopped the girl. This happen a year after her family's death.

Ten years after the incident, Seras joined the police academy, getting high scores in her class, and her first job was in Cheddar. On that particular assignment, she was told to find the missing towns people, she had two partners for this, for being her first job and all. Sadly, when they arrived at the towns church, was when they both died, and this is where she met him, Alucard, her Master. **(Get you head out of the gutter people, and your hands out of your** **pants._'Sickos'_) **She was sexually groped, and nearly rape. By a priest, a Vampire priest, but still a priest. **( And here I thought they liked little boys.) **And on the same day she was turned into Draculina And now she works for Hellsing a secret organization, who hunts down and kill freaks, AKA: Vampires, Werewolf's, ect, but mostly Vampires. Then on her first Mission, she and her Master were to hunt down and kill two rouge vampires, but when they found them, they had sharp point silver poles up their ass's, and they were still alive, barely. And so she put them out of their misery. This was when she spotted the dead family. She was suddenly surprised, that they were next to each other, all in their best clothing, and they had freshly cut roses in their hands, and some how the red moon made their passing beautiful, and sad at the same time. This was when one single blood tear came out of her eyes, it was a sad sight, but at least they are next to each other, together as a family.

Then came her next mission to a hospital in Ireland. The mission involves just her and her master to kill a vampire, and any possible ghouls that said vampire turned, and when they arrived, they were met with a small militia of ghouls, which they promptly killed , but when they went after the vampire, Seras was stabbed by several Bayonets, which were property of one Alexander Anderson Aka The Paladin, Judas priest, assassin Anderson, angle dust Anderson, Dust to dust Anderson, and ect. The Priest was from a organization from the Vatican, called Section XIII The Iscarlets. Anderson fought with her master, and cut off his head, she was sad that her master was dead, and so ran, ran as if the devil himself was behind her, and in any case she would have been right. This was when she met a survivor, and she was slightly intimidated, he stood 6'5, just a inch higher then her master. Seras then noted that the man was wearing a pitch black trench coat, with a sewed in hoodie, the inside of the coat was crimson, and the mans face to her option was hansom. That was when Alexander Anderson came, and was about to kill Seras, when the man protected her, but it was shortly lived when he was stabbed in the forehead.

When she was about to die by a swipe of a bayonet, she was saved by none other then Integra Windgates Hellsing, or in this case her Master's Master **(Mistress.)**. She was also with two guard with her, but sadly they were both killed by Anderson, and both he and Integra had clash weapons. That was when she spotted a dark figure in the shadows, and the only word she could say were. "No..it cant be."

**End of PROV**

**Dante:**

When the Bayonet hit Dante he immediately saw darkness. A few second latter he was back on his feet, pulling out the bayonet, and he was pissed._ 'Ok that it, when I get my hands on the priest I'll...'_ Dante was lost of words, he saw the same man attacking, 'ATTACKING!' a blonde woman in a suit. Dante may have been pissed for being stabbed, but now he was furious, no man, and he means NO MAN ATTACKS A WOMAN. He charged at Anderson, tackling the paladin into another room, shouting at him. "You forgot your Bayonet!" He then threw said bayonet into the other room. The sound of a sharp point object ram it self into human flesh could be herd. Dante then turn his head to the surprised women. "Well ladies, this is a part were no one should see, especially women." Dante comely walked into the room, and shut the door. The sound of fighting could be herd, a weirdly a chainsaw was going on in their.

A few moments later Dante walked out of the room. This was when Integra snapped out of her stupor. "Who are you." Dante only smiled.

"The names Dante, mil'lady. Dante Dragomir at you service." Said Dante while bowing.

**To be continued:**

**Yes finally I'm finished with ch 2, sorry for the long delay, hopefully you enjoyed it, also reveiw, and tell me some of your ideas for the story thank yo**

**Devilboy 101 OOOOUUUT!**


End file.
